The S.O.S. Band
|years_active = 1977–1991 |label = Tabu |associated_acts = Jimmy Jam and Terry Lewis Alexander O'Neal Cherrelle Kurupt |website = |current_members = Mary Davis Abdul Ra'oof Jason Bryant |past_members = Billy Ellis James Earl Jones III Willie "Sonny" Killebrew John Simpson Bruno Speight Chandra Currelley |notable_instruments = Roland TR-808 }} The S.O.S. Band (sometimes written SOS Band; abbreviation for Sounds Of Success) is an American R&B and electro-funk group who gained fame in the 1980s. They are best known for the songs "Take Your Time (Do It Right)," "Just Be Good to Me," "Tell Me If You Still Care," and "The Finest." History The band was founded in Atlanta, Georgia in 1977. The original group members included Willie "Sonny" Killebrew (saxophone), Billy Ellis (flute), Jason "T.C." Bryant (keyboards), Bruno Speight (guitar), John Simpson (bass), James Earl Jones III (drums), and Mary Davis (lead vocals, keyboards). It was originally known as Santa Monica, but later changed its name to The S.O.S. Band- an acronym for Sounds of Success. After listening to its demo and being impressed with their sound, Tabu Records founder Clarence Avant signed the group to its first recording contract. In 1980, the group released its first hit single, "Take Your Time (Do It Right)", which was certified platinum and sold over 2 million copies. Its debut album, S.O.S., went gold and sold over 800,000 copies. Trumpeter, vocalist, and percussionist Abdul Ra'oof joined the band while it was on a world tour. In 1983, the band joined forces with then-new production team of Jimmy Jam and Terry Lewis, who went on to craft a string of R&B hits for the group, which included "Just Be Good to Me," "High Hopes," "Tell Me If You Still Care," "Borrowed Love," "No One's Gonna Love You," "Just the Way You Like It," and "The Finest." Lead vocalist Mary Davis left the group in 1987 to pursue a solo career, and was replaced by Chandra Currelley beginning with the band's 1989 Diamonds in the Raw album. They recorded another album with Currelley - 1991's One of Many Nights, which featured a few songs with a guest appearance from a then-unknown Kurupt. In 1995, guitarist Bruno Speight was one the session musicians that played on Xscape's cover of The Jones Girls' 1979 hit "Who Can I Run To". More recently, Currelley has been active as an actress and vocalist in Tyler Perry plays and films. When Davis’s solo career was not as successful as she hoped, she reunited with the band in 1994. Since then, Davis split from the remaining members of The S.O.S. Band, with Davis and Speight both touring using the band's name with their versions of the current lineup. In 2013, The S.O.S. Band's entire Tabu Records catalog was reissued, as Tabu licensed their brand and trademark to British-based record label Demon Music Group. Discography All albums and singles listed below were issued on Tabu Records. Studio albums Compilation albums Singles See also *List of number-one dance hits (United States) *List of artists who reached number one on the US Dance chart References External links * Category:The S.O.S. Band Category:American dance music groups Category:American soul musical groups Category:American funk musical groups Category:African-American musical groups Category:American boogie musicians Category:Musical groups established in 1977 Category:Musical groups from Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Musical groups from Atlanta